As is the technique, the observation of the mechanical entirety and wholeness of different composite material elements and objects forming a structure of an aircraft, is currently carried out by means of inspections. The said inspections are carried out by one or several operators. These inspections are generally carried out before and/or after each flight of the aircraft. These inspections represent a percentage of considerable accumulated time, in the lifecycle of the aircraft.
There is therefore a need of automation of these processes of observation to allow a saving of time and money for each one of the airlines.
However, arriving at such an automation of these processes is not possible in the aeronautic area, without interference of the said observation devices with the control system of the aircraft, or of the autonomy and of the size of the observation device, together with the costs required to put in place or to replace these devices.
So, in the aeronautic area, the skilled person uses certain software applications which explore the conditions of the structure of the aircraft when it is on the ground and/or control the mechanical entirety and wholeness of the objects or elements of the said structure, when, for example, the said objects or the said elements have been repaired during maintenance or upkeep of the aircraft.
These software applications are suitable for collecting data received from a set of sensors. These sensors are divided over the whole structure of the aircraft and connected in networks, so as to be able to observe the critical parts of the composite materials during upkeep or following emergency conditions subjected by the aircraft during a phase of flight.
However, none of the existing solutions are truly universal, since the sensors and software used are different from one airline to another and/or from one country to another. It is therefore difficult to ensure effective monitoring in these conditions of a history of the subjected constraints, together with the mechanical entirety and wholeness of the different objects and/or elements of the aircraft. That, so as to anticipate possible damage and/or wear and tear of the said objects, could consequently lead to more or less serious accidents for these aircrafts.